


King of Thieves

by MadamRogers



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Flushed cheeks, cute Caspian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRogers/pseuds/MadamRogers
Summary: Caspian and you have something to discuss about around cookies. Turns out that he truly deserves the new nickname you give him.





	King of Thieves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [padfootagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/gifts).



> Part of Winter Celebration on Tumblr, requested prompts:
> 
> 5.”Who drank my cocoa?”  
> 6\. “Here, have a cookie”  
> 8\. “There’s a mistletoe… Should we… You know?”

There was no corner or corridor in the whole castle that wasn’t decorated. When the day went to sleep and let the night take the lead, the decorations were even more beautiful than during the day. You had often just stopped to look at them. Candles, baubles in different colors and sizes, lanterns and garlands met you wherever you went. There were living things, saved from the snow and cold; pine cones, branches and small trees, and you were able to smell them all. There was one bigger tree in the western corner of the corridor you were now walking back towards King’s chambers. 

You were able to hear all those steps and sounds that had filled the corridor when the decorations had been made, even though now it was almost empty. Some guards passed you by, greeted you as you went and you greeted them back. 

You walked past the tree in the corner and took a golden bauble from the branch, quickly checking that no one saw what you did. You tried to look as innocent as possible when you passed by some ladies and another guards after them, but then you were alone. Alone with the bauble and the decorations around you.

It was golden like Aslan’s fur and you were able to see your reflection from it. You turned the bauble around between your fingers, tapped it lightly with your nail and it made a nice sound. A lot like a tinkle. Chuckling to yourself, you closed your hand over the bauble, even though it was a bit too big for that, and started to head towards the chambers, faster this time.

You didn’t make it to the chambers before a familiar voice stopped you. 

He was sitting on the corner of the embrasure and met you with a smile. “What do you have in your hands?” he asked, head pointing at the bauble you held.

You showed it as you made your way towards him, climbing there in front of him. “I stole this,” you told him with a light chuckle, holding the bauble by the string.

Caspian smiled and reached for the golden bauble. When you didn’t make a move to give it to him, he took it anyway and leaned back against the wall, looking at the golden ornament between his fingers.

“And now you steal it from me?” you asked, putting your left leg under you to sit comfortably. You leaned your back against the wall, eyes on him. He looked so young and beautiful in the dim lights. His hair looked darker, there were shadows dancing on his face, even his eyes looked endless.

“No, you can have it back,” Caspian said. He was looking at the ornament instead of you, tapping it softly with his nail just like you had done a while back. “You remember me telling you about my uncle Miraz?”

You nodded to him, even though he didn’t look at you. You were sure he saw it still. 

“He was never into decorations. All this is new to me, even after a few years.”

“Well,” you gave him an assuring smile as he looked at you, “you’ll have Christmas only once a year. This means, you’ll be able to have this feeling of excitement with you for a while longer.”

He was looking at you properly now that he righted his head from the bauble towards you. He handed the ornament back to you, separating from the wall a bit as he did it. “I like this. We celebrated Christmas, but not with this much decorations. Not with all the colors or nature’s gifts. And I didn’t have company like you,” he added the last one as he leaned back against the stone wall. 

You took the golden bauble back from him and turned to look at him after his last sentence. You were unable to hold back a smile. “Glad to make you happy, my King.”

“Don’t,” Caspian’s voice had this same tone it always had when you slipped the word. He had said it quite often that you didn’t need to call him King, you could call him Caspian. It was a deal you had made quite early on your friendship; not King and Lady, but Caspian and Y/N. 

Before you were able to answer him with nothing more but a sorry smile and turn your gaze back to the bauble you set on your lap, Caspian took a red cookie jar from his left side and handed it towards you. “Here, have a cookie.”

You reached for the jar and peeked inside to see that it was filled with gingerbread. “You’re a thief after all,” you said casually as you picked a cookie and leaned back against the wall.

He chuckled nonchalantly. “Perks of being the King. I can take whatever I want and no one says a thing.”

“You often go to steal something from the kitchens?”

“No,” he followed the jar with his gaze as he set it back down beside him, taking one cookie for himself. There was laughter in his voice. “Who do you think I am?”

“A thief,” you said curtly.

“And why is that?” Caspian laughed. There was an interested furrow between his eyes. 

“Let me think…” You had a thinking expression on your face as you looked at the stones above you, making humming sounds.

Caspian was looking at you carefully, making sure to notice every single expression and sound you made. He didn’t want to miss a thing. He looked down at your hand, the cookie between two of your fingers. He had his own against his thigh, he had totally forgotten it. 

“That incident with the horse?” your gaze dropped back down and met his eyes.

He closed his eyes and a troubled laughter broke free through his lips. “I didn’t steal a thing, just made sure you didn’t have a too heavy burden.”

“Just made sure I didn’t have a too heavy burden…? Caspian, have you ever heard of saddlebags?”

He kept on laughing. It was sincere and true, you could tell that every single sound you heard was in the right place and you heard them all because he let you.

So, you went on. To hear more of this sincere laughter, which you loved so much. You couldn’t lie to yourself; you loved it when Caspian laughed. When he talked, when his eyes met yours, when he looked happy… 

“The knife?”

“That was Reep…”

“The apples?”

“No, I didn’t touch your apples…”

“Someone ate them while I was picking up those flowers I gave you.”

Caspian shook his head, still humming his laughs.

“Apples don’t walk away, Caspian!”

He showed you his hands as if he was surrendering. “Maybe not, but it wasn’t me.”

You pouted. “If you have to say it, you’re not telling the truth.”

“Maybe you didn’t have any apples with you on that day? I don’t remember seeing any.”

“Yeah, because you ate all of them. I was away for ten minutes!”

“Okay, I just might have eaten one…”

You crossed your arms over your chest, still holding the cookie between your fingers.

“… or two.”

You put on a serious expression.

 

Caspian blushed. “Or three?”

“I had precisely three apples with me on that day, Caspian. One for me, one for you and one for us to share because I couldn’t find more. That was before you went and ate all of them!”

He wasn’t pink anymore, he was almost crimson. “Forgive me,” his voice was shy and sorry, the cookie on his thigh was suddenly very interesting. A lock of hair dropped in front of his forehead.

“Mm, I just might, but…” 

He looked up at you until the last word made him expect the worst.

“Who drank my cocoa?”

He took a bite from his cookie and it sounded like the loudest noise in the whole Narnia. He was sure it could be heard from outside. The rest of the cookie stayed against his lips as he nibbled the part already in his mouth. 

“Okay, that was me…” he mumbled after swallowing.

“Sorry, I can’t hear you, thief,” you sang teasingly, biting your own cookie. You froze as you tasted it. 

It was probably the best cookie you had ever tasted. You stared down at it.

“Okay, that was definitely me, but I swear on Aslan’s name, it was an accident,” he was still flushed and eating his cookie like a boy. This time he made sure not to bite so loudly.

But you didn’t find any will to even have this conversation anymore. You had known it was Caspian who drank your cocoa a few days ago; you had even seen him licking the rest from his lips. 

“I’m sorry, Y/N, I – “

You interrupted him, voice softer this time. “Do you have more?”

Caspian blinked, cheeks still flushed. You stared at each other for a moment before he found his voice again, still feeling this warmth on his cheeks.

“We could… We could get you cookies of your own?” he cleared his throat a little after the first two words.

You giggled a little. Caspian looked confused all of a sudden.

“What?” he asked.

“You’re protecting your cookies,” you said as you ate the small piece you had left.

The King smiled and tapped the jar with his palm. “Maybe a bit. You might want to have your revenge.”

“Not on you,” you shook your head, watching him eating the rest of his own cookie. 

It had always been like this between you and Caspian. But for some reason you felt that there was something else than just strong friendship and mutual understanding. You just never spoke about it. He never mentioned it. During moments like this, you could feel it again. 

Only that you didn’t know that Caspian felt it too. It was present there, made his cheeks flush again.

He showed you a kind smile and started to get up. “Come with me, let’s get you some cookies.”

You took the bauble and got up only short seconds after him. “They won’t be happy when they see me sneaking in…”

“They won’t see you, trust me,” he smiled. This time the warmth disappeared quicker, but he knew it could come back any minute now. 

Any minute now…

He stopped after walking beside you for a few meters. “Oh…”

“Hmm?” you asked, letting the bauble swing freely, the string around your finger.

Caspian turned to look at you. “There’s a mistletoe… Should we… You know?”

You turned your head to see it. There it was, hanging above your heads. You felt an odd feeling behind your heart. Something warm and excited.

But before you could say anything, Caspian’s free hand cupped your cheek and turned your head towards him. You let him do it, gaze stopping right into his eyes. They were closer and closer…

He closed the distance between the two of you. Gently and shyly he sealed your lips with his, hand still cupping your cheek. Your hands found his stubbly cheeks, the bauble still swinging from its string. It met Caspian’s skin, but he didn’t react, as if it was welcomed and sweet to him.

He was smiling when he finally backed away. A bit out of breath, you whispered to the shared, hot air between your faces. “King of thieves, you knew it would be there.”  
“I knew,” he whispered, fingertips still on your cheek. 

Your own hands were still cupping his cheeks. “I know you did.”

He came back to kiss you again. It was much shorter, even sweeter if possible and tasted like cookies. But after the kiss, he stayed close, breathing the same air with you and nuzzling his nose against yours. 

His voice was still a whisper. “I have to be honest with you,” he smiled. “I did steal that knife…”


End file.
